VR Villainy! (Press Start: Episode 26)
'''VR Villainy! '''is the twenty-sixth episode of Press Start. The Episode Sky, Miles, and Pixel can be seen in Miles' room at his small computer Miles: What games do you want to search for Dave in? Pixel: Well, what do you have? Miles: Broforce? Sky: Maybe next time. Miles: Dead Space? Sky: You know how Pixel feels about monsters. Pixel: Hey! Miles: Mount Your Friends? Sky: Pervert. Miles: Indeed! Pixel glances to the corner where a VR head set lies Pixel: Hey, what's that? Miles: Huh? Oh, that's my VR headset, most of the games are really short, so I wouldn't recommend it. Pixel is already putting on the VR headset, where job simulator opens up. Pixel: Woah. Sky: Lemme try! Sky yanks the VR headset off of Pixel face, scratching Pixel and breaking the headset Pixel: Nice work! Sky: Thanks, compliments feel good now and then! Pixel: That was sarcasm! Sky: So was what I said. Pixel: Oh.... Miles: Great, now we can't play anything VR! Sky: Well....you got these game on Steam, right? Miles: Right..... Sky: And we use the computer to go into games most of the time, right.....? Miles: Right.... Pixel: He's tryna' say that we can still enter the game without the headset. Miles: Oh yeah....huh.... Instead of making more filler for this episode, Sky drags Pixel and Miles by their ears into Job Simulator Miles: Okay, guys, pick your jobs! Pixel: Chef! Miles: Clerk! Sky: Office worker- NO WAIT! Sky, Miles, and Pixel get sent into separate tunnels to their respective jobs At the office...... Sky: This is super boring.... Sky picks up an important document and sees the shredder Sky: I wouldn't..... Sky: Then again.....maybe Sky: No....YES.....No.....YES. NO. YES. NO. YES! NO! YES! A robot's head appears over a cubicle wall Robot Worker: Would you keep it down? Sky: Sorry.... The robot goes back over to their computer and falls asleep on the keyboard Sky takes another good lock at the document, and then at the shredder, he puts on a wicked smile Meanwhile, in the Kitchen..... Pixel: Alright.....I can do this. Pixel rest his hands on the grill and lights his shirt on fire Pixel: AHHHHHHH!!!!! A mother robot and her son walks up to the counter to order food Mom-Bot: Hello. My name is Mom-Bot, I would like a BotDouble with Cheese. Son-Bot would like large fries. Pixel, still on fire, tackles the mother and son, lighting them on fire as well Mom-Bot: ahhhhhhhh. Son-Bot: Ow. Pixel the jumps on the table, lighting the table on fire, but putting himself out PIxel: Phew, what a relief! The fire starts to quickly spread up to the ceiling Pixel: Oh shit.... In the convenience store... Miles: Time to be the best shopkeep ever- ARE THOSE MALLO CUPS!? A man robot enters the store Robot: Hello, may I buy one of your Mallo Cups? The robot points to the rack of mallo cups on the table Miles was about to steal MIles: Uh.... Miles shoves all of the Mallo Cups down his pants Miles: Sorry, we just sold the last of em'! Robot: But, I saw you... Miles: Do I detect sass? Robot: No....it's just- Miles: Get the hell out of my store! Robot: But.... Miles: Now! The robot slowly creeps out of the store In the office....again... Sky is seen shoving everything in sight into the shredder The robot manager runs over Manager-Bot: Employee 9237812973912, what are you doing?! Sky pops his head above his cubicle walls to make sure nobody's watching him, he then shoves Manager-Bot into the Shredder. In the kitchen....again... Pixel can be seen standing outside of the restaurant that he was working in, watching it burn down Pixel: Well.... The cops arrive and damn near hit Pixel Pixel: Gah! The cop gets out of his car Cop-Bot: So, I heard you like to burn down restaurants, eh? Pixel: It was pretty fun.... Cop-Bot, you'll be going to the Arizona Sunshine prison, my boy! Pixel: I can't go back to jail! Pixel tries to run away, but Cop-Bot shoots him with a taser, then, a portal opens up, taking Pixel to Arizona Sunshine Prison In the store....again! Miles can be seen lying on the counter, his mouth filled with Mallo Cups, a thief runs in! Robber-Bot: Put your hands in the air! Miles: I'm incapable of moving..... Robber-Bot: Um....get on the ground! Miles slowly rolls off the table and knocks himself out Robber-Bot: A-ha! Robber-Bot puts his ski mask on Miles' head and puts his gun next to his right hand Robber-Bot: It'll only be a matter of time... Robber-Bot runs out, while another Cop-Bot walks in Cop-Bot: Good god! Can't I at least buy something without finding a knocked out thief at this convenience store? Off to Arizona Sunshine Prison ya' go.... Portal opens up, sucking Miles in. In the office....agai- you get it. Several cop bots bust down the door to the office Cop-Bot #1: We are looking for a Mr. Landerlord3! Sky: That would be me....! Cop-Bot #2: You are under arrest for bot-a-cide of the 3rd degree! Sky: Well that's funny because SO LONG SUCKERS! Sky jumps out of a window Sky: Any second now a portal is gonna open up and take me home! Like.....now! Now!!! Now....? AHHHHHHH! Right before Sky splatters in a bloody pulp, he gets sucked into a portal in the sky.......and right into Arizona Sunshine Prison Sky: And I'm back home! Pixel: A prison cell is your home? Sky: Depends.... Suddenly, a warden walks over, almost stepping into a pothole in the floor of the salmon colored prison floor Trail: So, you guys are the new prisoners, huh? Miles: It's all a misunderstanding! You see, I accidentally was ACCUSED of robbing a convenience store I worked at! Trail: Oh shut up, I was gonna try and get the four of us out of here anyways. Pixel: You 4 of us? Why can't you just leave? Trail: Because....er..... Miles: He's obviously scared to go out alone. Trail: Yeah, what the dork with the neon pants that went out of style twenty years ago said. Miles: Hey! Pixel: A warden who gets scared if he goes out by himself.....? Sounds legit. Trail: Great.... Trail slowly enters the rusty key into the keyhole, but quickly turns it, open up the cell with a loud creak Pixel: I didn't need my hearing anyways! Trail: Hey, I'm the only one who could save you poor saps from the zombies out there. Miles: Zombies? Pixel: That... Miles: Sounds.... Sky: Awesome! Pixel: No it doesn't! Pixel slaps Sky, causing Sky's knife to fly out of his pocket Sky: Now was that really necessary? Pixel: Yes, yes it was. Trail: Now, before we leave, I have to ask you a favor... Miles: Sorry, I don't feel that way about other guys. Trail: No, that's no what I......Just keep an eye out for radio stations so we can call in a helicopter... Sky: Will do. As they walk into the seemingly endless desert, Miles trips and falls into the sand Miles: MY EYES! As he gets back up, he runs around in pain and clotheslines Trail Trail: Ah! You idiot! Miles stops running, while Pixel and Sky give Trail dirty looks Trail: I mean....accidents happen......look for the radio towers! After some more walking, tripping, and yelling.... Sky: I see something in the distance.... Miles: It looks phallic, it must be a radio station! Pixel: That's how you know it's a radio station? Miles: We all have our sleuthing skills, okay? The four run over to the station, Sky and Trail climb up the stairs while Pixel and Miles keep look-out. Sky and Trail enter Inside, Sky sits down in a chair near a microphone and radio Pixel (yelling to Sky): THERE'S A PLANE OVERHEAD! Sky almost knocks over the radio and mic, but catches it just in time Sky: H-hello? ???: Static Wh- static is thi- static Sky: My name is Sky, I'm with fellow survivors Pixel, Miles, and Trail, we are right beneath you within a radio tower! ???: Landing incomi- static Sky runs out the station, to see Pixel and Miles already climbing into a helicopter Sky: Wait up! Sky rushes over and jumps into the helicopter, while Trail just stands and watches them Miles: Come on, dude! Trail: No, I think I'm fine, I'll make it out sooner or later... Sky: You sure? Trail: Sure am... Pixel: Have fun getting eaten by zombies! Trail: And to you too! Pixel: That makes no sense! That was the last thing said in that conversation, as the pilot flew into a portal, leaving Trail behind. Category:TV Show Episodes Category:Press Start Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:2018 Category:February